A real Christmas
by Lucem Yoru
Summary: Christmas, a time to spend with you loved ones huh? Well, what happens when you don't have any? NaruHIna. First one-shot plz tell me what you think. :


A real Christmas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Misashi Kishimoto-sama does.

XXX

Christmas, people say that Christmas is the best time of the year. That it is a day for people to spend time with their loved ones. Well... What happens when you have never had a loved one before?

I was always alone, well, not completely alone, I always had the old man and Iruka-sensei, but they could only do so much. They had their own families to be with, who was I to take the time they had away, just to feel less lonely? I never had a real Christmas, but I remember some of them anyway, even if I wish I didn't.

I remember the Christmas when I was six, the same day I was thrown out of the Orphanage.

I remember the Christmas some villagers decided to celebrate by punishing the "Demon spawn."

I remember the Christmas I walked around the village aimlessly, watching families, together, inside in the warmth, while wondering how it felt, to have someone care for you.

I never had a real Christmas, all because of villagers that can't see the difference between a prisoner, and a jailor. All because they can't see the difference between Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Even when I started to make friends I was alone, they had their own families to stay with, so even then I was lonely.

But at least I had gotten a little bit of what other people receive during Christmas. I got a single present from an anonymous person every year from I was nine, until I was thirteen when I left the village for two years. This continued when I got back when I was fifteen, finally, when I was nineteen, I decided to find out who it was.

I was crouching down on the roof facing against the door to my apartment. I waited for about two hours before I saw someone approach the door, with a package in hand. The person went under the light, and I saw who it was. It was one of my most precious people, Hinata Hyuga. She put the package on my doorstep, and was about to knock when I jumped down behind her, making her jump and turn around, just to get a blush when she saw who it was.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, you s-s-startled m-me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to Hinata, but I wanted to find out who it is that have been giving me a present every year, and it seems I just did."

Hinata blushed more, and started twiddling her fingers.

"Um, w-well, um."

She started to stutter and try to get out understandable sentences.

"Calm down Hinata, why don't you come inside?"

She blushed so much I was afraid her head would explode, but she still managed to stutter out a weak "okay."

We went inside and sat on the couch, she seemed worried, she was twiddling her fingers so fast they were a blur.

"Hinata, could you tell me why you have been giving me presents for eight years?"

"Um, w-w-well, I-I-I knew t-that you were a-a-alone, and I think that no one should be alone. So I was hoping that you wouldn't feel as if you were alone if I made sure you got a present every year."

To say I was surprised would be an understatement, I knew that Hinata was kind, but I didn't know why she would go out of her way for me. When I asked her why she started to look like a light bulb, steam was practically coming out of her ears.

"U-um, w-w-w-well y-you see, um, it's b-b-because, I, l-l-l-love you...."

She then fainted, while I was trying to get my brain to wrap around what I had just heard. I had always had an interest in Hinata, but never been sure if she did the same. Just shows how dense I was, she was always stuttering, blushing, twiddling her fingers and fainting around me, and I never had a clue why. I decided that I should at least get her a present, she had after all been giving me one for eight years. I stood up, and went to my bedroom, I opened the closet, and took out a wooden box with two insignias on it, one was a red spiral, and the other was a circle, with an image of the sea in a storm. It was the box that I had my inheritance in, it was everything I got from my parents when I was told about them a couple of month's ago. I opened it and searched around, finding what I was looking for, it was a necklace that used to belong to my mother. It was a gold chain with the Uzumaki symbol in silver, and there was several amethyst's on the symbol, along the line that made out the spiral.

When I got back to the living room Hinata was awake and nervous, probably worried about what I would say to her about her confession. When she heard someone coming she turned around, and managed to go between white and red multiple times as she saw me. I smiled and sat down besides her.

"Hey Hinata, do you feel okay?"

She looked up and I saw that she had a worried look in her eyes, and that her face was still changing between red and white.

"I-I-I'm o-okay Naruto-k-kun, w-what do y-y-you have t-there?"

She was pointing down on my right hand, I followed her eyes, and saw the necklace I was going to give her.

"Well, I thought that since you have been giving me a present every year for eight years, that I should give you one as well.

I handed her the necklace, and saw her eyes widen when she looked at it.

"B-b-b-but Naruto-k-kun, this i-is your m-mothers n-n-necklace. I c-could never t-take something that b-belonged to your f-family."

I just shacked my head and secured the necklace around her neck.

"No it's okay Hinata, you have been helping me for years, so I should at least give you one of my most precious possessions, and I know I can entrust it to you. And , about what you said before you fainted.... W-w-would you wanna go on a date next Saturday?"

She blushed even more, if that's even possible, and fainted, but before she fainted she managed to get out one word.

"Y-yes!"

Six years later.

-To think what happened that day, would have such a huge impact on our lives.-

That was the only thought going through my head, as I watched my wife sing a lullaby for our three year old girl. She also allowed the young girl to play with something she had around her neck. It was a beautiful golden chain with a silver Uzumaki-symbol on it, along with several amethysts.

"That necklace brings back memories doesn't it, Hinata-chan."

She turned around, showing a beautiful woman, with raven-hair, and pupil-less lavender eyes.

"Yes it does, and it seems like Yume likes it too."

She said this while looking down on her daughter, that looked like a female carbon-copy of Naruto, but with pale blue pupil-less eyes, and a lavender tint to her blond hair.

I smiled and nodded while moving to the living room, soon followed by Hinata. We just sat on the couch and thought about different times together, and my mind wandered to the first night of mine and Hinata's relationship, the nigh she confessed, and I asked her out.

-To think that it has already been six years. Six years since last time I was lonely. Six long years since my happiness really began. Six years since my first real Christmas. I'm just happy neither me, Hinata-hime or Yume-chan will have to be alone as I was ever again.-

END

XXX

Hey guys, I just wanted to do a one-shot, and since it is Christmas I decided to try a little "Christmas" to the fic, truth be told: I'm not sure if I did a good one-shot, I will leave that to you guys to decide. Remember, this is my first single chapter fic, and this does not mean I have any problems with RotNc. It just means that I wanted to try to make a one-shot. Anyways, I hope you guys will read and review, I really need to know what you guys think of it.

C ya :)


End file.
